Lettered
by Artemis1000
Summary: Ten years after Jakku, the Jedi Order is flourishing once more, but the galaxy is still rife with dangers. This is a record of communications between Jedi Masters Rey and Finn, as they chase a foe that will test all their skills. Epistolary fic. Companion piece is In the Beginning.


Author's note: Written for Finnrey Exchange 2017.

 **Lettered**

Ten years after Jakku, the Jedi Order is flourishing once more, but the galaxy is still rife with dangers. This is a record of communications between Jedi Masters Rey and Finn, as they chase a foe that will test all their skills.

 _The hologram lights up to the sight of Finn tinted in blue, clad in the browns and greys of a Jedi Knight. He looks solemn, a little bit worried, but there's a determined clench to his jaw._

"Hey Rey, I've got to run, but I just wanted to tell you I've landed on Ord Mantell. I hope your flight was as boring as mine. But watch out for yourself on Corellia, yeah? This is no mission for our Padawans, but I wish we didn't have to split up. One Jedi alone against these Anzati? They creep me out. I'm not judging, I'm just saying, people shouldn't be sucking out other people's brains."

 _Finn turns away, focusing on something off-screen, there are the muffled sounds of a one-sided conversation._

"Okay, got to go, the investigators in charge are waiting for me. Be careful, and… I love you, Rey."

II.

Finn,

Before you panic: I've only got a datapad at hand right now. That I'm sending you a letter instead of a holo message doesn't mean I'm injured and hiding anything! I'm fine. I promise.

I'm in Corellia's biggest hospital (for information gathering purposes! Not for me!)

I know I keep telling you I'm good at waiting, but they are testing my limits. I've been sitting here for three hours waiting for someone to get me the files on suspicious deaths. BB-8 would have long since found what I wanted plus some extra. How hard is it to narrow down deaths with a very specific and unusual cause of death within the last six months? You'd think it would be distinctive enough, even though their instruments can't determine that the victims were drained of the Force.

Happier thoughts: being on Corellia, everything reminds me of our honeymoon.

Remember when we got hunted down by those Knights of Ren rip-offs, and all you had to say was "at least we're not on Jakku." I could have kicked you for that. Earlier today I walked past the restaurant where we were attacked and I started grinning over nothing. That earned me some funny looks.

It was the best vacation I ever had. I remember whe

Being called in, later!

III.

 _Galactic Enquirer, Ord Mantell local news_

Sources at the spaceport report that Jedi Master Finn Skywalker arrived yesterday on Ord Mantell, and was immediately whisked away to meet with Governor Garnik.

As of now, it is unknown whether Master Skywalker's presence is related to the recent swathe of violent anti-New Republic protests. Centrist opposition leader Aki Harim has voiced her hope that Master Skywalker is here to, "lock up our corrupt government and see responsible leadership restored."

Jedi analysts doubt that Master Skywalker is visiting Ord Mantell on a political mission. The New Jedi Order is known for its hesitancy to take direct action in political conflicts. The NJO under Luke Skywalker opened the doors of its praxeum on Yavin 4 eight years ago, and has since been attracting students from within and without the New Republic.

Analysts cite the rising crime rate and activity of the resurgent Black Sun syndicate as more likely cause for Skywalker's visit. Many suspect Black Sun of a recent swathe of murders, which law enforcement has been tight-lipped about, only describing the method used as "grotesque" and "never seen before on Ord Mantell."

IV.

Dear Rey,

Yes, I'm sending you a letter back. Dad told me that love letters are romantic, and I laughed because you're usually sitting right next to me when I'm answering messages, but hey, who knows, he is right a lot of the time!

Now you've had me thinking about our time on Corellia, too. I couldn't ever forget it, even wannabe-Sith aside. But you've got to admit it was funny, at least in hindsight, and Chewbacca still buys us free drinks for telling that battle story. How often has he heard it by now? Half a dozen times? A dozen?

Okay, I guess I'm not supposed to talk about my furry uncle in a love letter. Don't tell Dad!

If I'm honest, I don't know WHAT I'm supposed to write in a love letter. I'd rather be talking to you, face to face, you here at my side. Whenever we haven't been on separate missions for months it feels weird all over again to go to sleep and wake up without you at my side. Last night I was woken up by a weird noise and reached for you to shake you awake. Had a panic moment when I realized you "weren't in bed" before my brain caught up to me.

What I'm trying to say is, I miss you. Visiting new planets and meeting new people is still fun, but it would be more fun if you were here with me.

I tried this fantastic spicy sauce today, no idea what's in it, but I kept thinking that you would have loved it. (When I told the investigator I've been working with, she rolled her eyes and said I have it bad, and that it's a little bit disgusting to be sappily in love like that after ten years. Pretty sure she was joking about the disgusting part, but she was right about the rest.)

The people here have strange customs, too. Did you know it's normal on Ord Mantell to use a fake name?

Speaking of fake names, remember that one mission that had us go undercover as smugglers for half a year? We spent half our time on ships that were about to fall apart and the other half almost getting killed for some stupid stunt the captain had pulled, but it was still fun because we were together. I wonder if we could pull that off again. Probably not. I'm surprised it ever worked, what with us already being touted as war heroes.

I bet you're frowning now. Don't say you aren't, you always have that little frown on your face when someone calls you a war hero. Then you say you aren't a hero, you only did what needed to be done. I like it when you make that frowny face, because I love making you smile again.

But, speaking of our mission (Dad would be really disappointed with my love letter now.)

Rey, it's even worse than we'd feared. The entire continent of Worlport is a tourist beehive, there's almost no chance to find the Anzati if they don't want to be found. Hopefully, Dad's found something useful in the archives, I'll send him another message tomorrow. I hope you have more luck on Corellia.

V.

Dad, if you've found anything else on the Anzati, please send us the files as soon as possible. There's been another murder last night, right here in the capital where I'm staying, and I have reason to believe she was Force-sensitive. I can't help but feel they wanted to send me a message…

I've finally convinced local law enforcement that this is more than Black Sun's latest elaborate assassination method, and we've been trying to use the feeding patterns to deduce how many Anzati we are dealing with. Better data on their feeding habits would help us a lot.

Tell everybody that I miss them, and tell our Padawans not to slack off, Rey and I will be testing them once we get back.

VI.

 _The holographic projection lights up, a blue-tinted Rey looking harried, her hair in disarray, face harried and grim._

Finn, I have good and bad news.

We arrested a group of people last night, and they've confessed to committing all the Anzati murders within the last four months. I've spent all night questioning them. I'm certain they aren't Anzati, but they helped a group of them when they're still on Corellia. They're copycat killers, sadists who admire the Anzati for their skill in the hunt, and worship their near-immortality.

And, Finn? They've gone to Ord Mantell. The real Anzati. They've met up there, the whole clan. There used to be a dozen of them on Corellia alone.

When you get this message I'll be on my way. I'll ask Luke for reinforcements from the temple.

Please promise me you won't take any risks while you're still on your own! I'm scared for you. I can't lose you.

VII.

Dad, I have the numbers. It's not looking…

 _The hologram flickers, and dies._

VIII.

 _Excerpt from Jedi Master Finn Skywalker's preliminary report, sent from the medbay of the New Jedi Order ship Millennium Falcon_

That's when we realized it had been a trap for Jedi, all of it. From the swath of murders on Corellia, a planet which the Jedi would be paying attention to, to luring us to the criminal hotbed of Ord Mantell, where we couldn't count on anyone to help us if push came to shove. They are master hunters, and they love to play with their prey. They knew they would eventually attract a few Jedi, which should be easy pickings for them. The perfect Force-rich meal.

But they hadn't counted on Rey and I being sent, or that we're used to fighting against impossible odds. They sure hadn't expected how hard we would fight to protect another.

Back during the war, Snoke had tried all the time to get into our heads. We were ready. We knew how to fight back when they tried the same.

It'll take us a while to recover, the damage they did is nothing bacta can fix, but we won.

They won't be escaping their prison anytime soon. I don't know how long you can hold beings that are known for living a thousand years without aging, but I guess we'll find out.

Oh great, this has turned into me rambling. Sorry, Dad, I'll write a proper report for the archives once I'm home.

Anyway, once we recognized the trap for what it was…

IX.

 _Flexi tucked under Finn's pillow, medbay of the New Jedi Order praxeum, Yavin 4 – delivered by a med droid bribed with the promise of an extra oil bath_

Good morning, sleepyhead.

They still won't trust us in the same room. "We can't be trusted not to plot our escape."

Just gives me extra incentive to break out of my room and into yours.

Make sure you're alone after the midday meal is served.

I love you.

X.

 _Galactic Enquirer, Ord Mantell local news_

In a press conference, Governor Garnik thanked Jedi Masters Rey and Finn Skywalker for their bravery and dedication in protecting the citizens of Ord Mantell.

"We all feel safer for knowing the rebuilt Jedi Order is out there, watching over us," Governor Garnik said, "the galaxy has become a better place with their return."


End file.
